Cry of the Moon
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: AU Casey has a secret, when someone finds that secret out she has to go against everything and use the power within her to help her win. But she'll need help and who is better than Derek? It is no longer a Dasey...... Jess/ Casey
1. SummaryProlouge

Hey its Luvergirl, This is my newest story. I'm working on the Next Chapter of Savin Casey, and should have it up in the upcoming weeks as well as this one. Tell me what you think. I'm having a lot of fun with this one.

Life With Derek is not my show just the story and plot is.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cry of the Moon

Casey has a secret, one nobody knows not even Lizzie, a deep secret. One she only knows. Every month on the day of the full moon, she shows her true self. Lets the spirit take over her being, letting her be free from the stresses of the normal world were she has to pretend to be a geeky, clumsy kid, when she can be graceful and proud. The trouble is theres a growing danger, someone knows her secret and wants to kill her. What will she do? What will happen if Derek find out her secret? The thing is she's a werewolf.


	2. The Rush

Hey whats up? Here the the first Chapter Have fun reading it. Please Read and Review!

The Character's are OOC in this story so you have been warned.

I do not own Life With Derek just this story and its plot

Chapter 1

Casey sat, tapping her pen against the surface of her desk waiting for the bell to ring so she could go home. She glanced at her watched and sighed. Five more minutes.

"Hey Case," her friend Emily Davidson called to her from the right. She looked over.

"What?"She asked back in a low voice.

"What are you doing tonight?"Emily asked.

"I have a test in Spanish tomorrow, I have to study for." Casey answered back.

"Oh, well take a break tonight and lets go to the movie. You've been studying all week for this test, you know it well enough by now." Emily suggested.

"No I'll have to pass Em," Casey smiled apologetically.

"Okay," Emily sighed.

Casey let out an inward sigh, she had plans tonight. The full moon was in the next couple of days and liked to chill and do nothing on the days ahead of it to save up her energy for that night, but she will go running after school. Behind her, she heard some snicker.

"God Casey, do you always have to be such a nerd?" the voice asked.

It was her step-brother Derek, many times she had to keep her temper in check to contain her powers so she wouldn't hurt him. ( Casey's not evil in this.)

Casey ignored him as the bell rang, and she gathered her books and bag and walked out the door as the other students did as well, but not before getting a rough bump to the shoulder by Derek.

Casey stopped and bit her lip, taking deep breaths to gain control of the power that threatened to get loose. She continued walking and made it to her locker. Casey entered the numbers and unlocked the combo lock and made sure she got her Spanish book, so Emily wouldn't question her.

Casey sighed and grabbed her bag and hurried out the school ignoring Derek's name calling and the laughs that went along with them.

When she got home, Casey made sure nobody was home before she made her way upstairs to her room to throw on her running outfit. A dark tank and shorts and her best running sneakers and she pulled her hair back.

Running back downstairs Casey quickly grabbed an ice cold water bottle from the refrigerator before heading out the back door, since Derek was coming in through the front.

She closed the door quietly, and stood deathly still watching Derek as he made his way into the kitchen making sure he hadn't heard her. Derek went to the fridge to make himself something to eat as he had done everyday after school.

Casey slowly backed away from the door., before sprinting through the gate and closing it back and began running the five or six mile run. 'Maybe I'll push it to six' She thought to her self. She loved to run.

Derek came through the door, setting his book bag down by the stairs and went into the kitchen and made a sandwich and went into the living room to watch TV. After he finished his sandwich, he decided he wanted to mess with Casey some more,

She had been quiet and Derek hadn't heard a single peep or insult from her since he came home.

Derek got out of his chair and walked upstairs and went to barge in but found the room empty.

Derek blinked, and looked to the bathroom and that room was empty as well, and he looked back in Casey's bedroom and noticed her bag on the bed. He closed the door. She wasn't home but dropped by the house to leave her books and he wondered were she would go.

There's Chapter 1 officially.

Chapter 2 is being written it will pick up where this chapter let off

Read and Review and thanks for reading.

Love

Luvergirl!


	3. Miles and Memories

Hey there! Here's chapter two.

Thanks for the reviews everyone

I do not own this show Disney does and whoever came up with it.

Chapter two.

Casey was now running through the park across the bridge into the woods on a path that circles the town. She ran up a steep hill using all her leg muscles that were protesting the climb up to the top.

Casey stopped to catch her breath and took a deep drink from the bottle of water and with that broke off into the run to home. It was past 4:30 and her mom an stepfather would be home making or finishing dinner.

She couldn't wait to get home and jump into a steaming hot shower. She past the water fountain in the town square and past the high school, down the street turning the corner.

Casey was running in the direction of her house and saw Emily and Sam walking together towards her. They hadn't spotted her yet and she took that time to jog in to an alley way that would take her to the end of her street and to her house.

When she arrived at the house, she spotted her parents' two cars in the driveway. Casey jogged up to the steps and sat down and stretched out her legs, pulled her sweaty hair out of the now messy ponytail, got up and went into the house where she was greeted by Derek.

"Well look who decided to show their face and right before dinner too! Couldn't you wait so I wouldn't have to look at you?" Derek groaned.

"Thats enough Derek." Nora scolded her stepson.

"No thats okay Mom. He's just being a dickhead as usual. I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind." Casey said and with that went without another word upstairs to her room for a change of clothes and went into the bathroom where she turned the water to were it was steaming.

Casey did her business and got into the shower, and smiled as the burning water ran over her skin.

A little while later, Casey sat on her bed, brushing out the knots and tangles out of her hair. Dinner was almost finished and Nora or George would be calling her down to eat any minute.

Casey groaned as she thought about dinner, where she would have to see...Derek once again. The boy drove her insane. Hell she was a 16 year old girl, and probably be gray headed by the time she was twenty the way he got on to her nerves. Some of the times she just wanted to kick his ass to shut him up, but that would be dangerous as in her parents didn't know her secret. No one did except the person who had turned her and that was many years ago. She was a werewolf, and she loved it. Many off the reasons she was so standoffish to people sometimes. The reason she loved the full moon the only time she could be free.

People didn't understand her so she didn't bother with many people except the few people she call her "friends." She couldn't tell anyone, Casey shuddered as the many horrible thoughts that came to mind if she were to have told someone about her, but she kind of liked it that way. It was her own secret and that suited her just fine.

Casey sighed as she went back to the night that changed her life.

_Flashback:_

_It was dark, the moon was full and it was very bright, lighting the whole park. Casey was swinging on the swingset after a hard day at school. One of the of the boys had made her fall in front of the whole school in the lunchroom and made her cut her knee, which was now covered with a Band-aid. Then after that some girls put knots in her hair and on her hair they put some gooey stuff in her hair and when she sat down the whole class laughed including Ms. Brown._

_When Casey got home her parents' told her that they were getting divorced, whatever that meant, but what ever it did, it didn't sound good._

_She was swinging back and forth on her favorite swing thinking about the horrors of the day and wished they would take a hike. She heard something in the back of her and looked back to see what it was. There was nothing there, thinking she was just hearing some type of animal, she continued swinging._

_Casey lets the tears fell that had been welling in her eyes most of the day, and it felt good to let them go. She cried she felt lonely and didn't have any friends, every new kid they got always turned their back on her to be with the other big kids. She wished she could be special, something they other kids were not._

_She heard another sound this time it sounded like a growl, not paying attention to what it was, lost in her world of sorrows. She wished she could run forever and never stop away from her where she would be happy._

_This time she heard the noise, and looked behind her, and saw a huge black dog, no wolf, she thought, with big yellow golden eyes, he was very pretty except for the fact that his teeth were bared towards her._

_Casey got of the swing and slowly back about from the animal and it watched her every move, and it slowly padded towards her. She quickened her pace and the wolf did the same._

"_Nice doggie,"She said slowly trying to keep the fear from her voice, and backed up into a tree where she squeaked and the wolf lunged for her. She ran into the woods with the wolf close on her trail._

_She looked back and saw the dog closer than she thought. The next thing the animal pounces on her knocking her to the ground, his jaws locking around her right leg just below the knee, sinking his teeth in. She screamed in pain and cried for help, but she was so deep in the woods that she doubt that anyone would hear her. Casey struggled hard but the animal would not relent. She tried using her left leg to her defense by kicking the dog in the face,she kicked it several times, then mustering her strength Casey kicked the in the nose, making it cry out in pain, breaking the contact of his mouth. Casey struggled to sit up and watched as the wolf switched into a young man in his early twenties. _

_Casey tries to scoot back from the man as he stepped closer to her, but her leg stopped her from making any movements. The man knelt down to her and smiled gently._

"_Get away from."She screeched, she was a nine year old who was just bitten by wolf. She looked down at her bleeding leg and watch with amazement as the wound healed itself over leaving a slightly noticeable scar._

"_Its okay, I heard your thoughts, you wanted to be something special, I'm giving you that chance."He said._

_Casey looked to the man as if he was mad, she looked at him and started to relax._

"_I have been watching you for a long time Casey, I"m giving you a chance to be different, but you mustn't tell anyone not even you family. If you train with me every full moon I will teach you everything you need to know about being a werewolf."He explained._

_Casey looked at the man and realized he was being truthful. She nodded and the man took her hand and pulled her to her feet._

"_My name is Rafe and I'm going to be your friend, I won't hurt you." He promised._

"_Okay." She agreed._

_Rafe smiled and from that moment on they formed a strong close relationship and Rafe became a kind of grandfather figure to Casey as well as a mentor. She went to him for any advice she needed if she didn't like her mothers advice._

_End of flashback._

Casey had pulled her pants leg up and ran over the scar that was left behind from that night because of that she didn't hear her mother or George calling her from the kitchen until she heard Derek yell.

"CASEY!"

Casey jumped and looked at the person who had yelled her name and felt that kind of look when a deer stood in front of a fast moving car. Derek looked at her up and down and spotted the bad scar on her leg.

"What happened there? Another one of your trips or falls?" He sneered.

Slightly angered by this. "No and its none of your damn business where I got it from." She snarled angrily, she kind of cheered in side as his smug looked dropped to a shocked one.

Casey smile at her victory and went downstairs to her seat at the table. Derek was the last one to join them at the table and his expression was not happy.

Well here's chapter 2 of the story.

I want at least 10 or more reviews and if i don't I won't update Saving Casey for two month .re

Thanks ForgottenAngel for reviewing keep reading.

I'm thinking on adding another TV character, Jess Mariano as another werewolf who befriends Casey and kind of falls for her.

Tell me what you think.

Luvergirl.


	4. The new kid

Hey, guys hows it going? Thanks for your reviews.

Jess Mariano I do not own, I just love his character, and Milo! Hes sooooo hot! Lol

Okay okay! I just think Jess and Casey would make a good couple and would make Derek really jealous, but that won't happen yet.

Chapter Three The new kid

The next day Casey woke up in a good mood and got ready for school. Today she decided to dress a little bit more daring than what she wears every other day. She walked over to her closet and looked through her clothes and spotted a pink tank top that fitted her curves and a pair of hip hugger jeans.

She put the clothes on and looked at her appearance in the mirror and she liked it and warmed up the curling iron to curl her hair. When she was finished her hair was a wavy sheet down her back and she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Sweetie." Nora greeted. "How about some breakfast before you go?"

"No thanks mom, I'm gonna get going and I'll grab an apple," Casey forced a smile.

Nora only nodded and watched her daughter, hurry out the door to school. It saddened her to watch her daughter to be so lonely.

Turning her attention to the food she was cooking, she wondered what she could do to help Casey, then

to the two kids, now three who were at the table eating their breakfast.

"Wheres miss perfect?"Derek asked.

"She's out running,"Nora lied for her daughter, "Then she's going to school."

"She's always running, Casey's the biggest freak I have ever known." Derek said shaking his head.

"She's not a freak Derek." Nora snapped angrily. "She loves to run, always have, especially when she's very stressed ."

"Sure." Derek said, putting his plate into the sink, grabbed his backpack and went out the door to school.

A couple of hours later, Casey sat in her math class, listening to the teacher drone on the lesson for the day, She opened up her notebook, she didn't feel like taking notes today so Casey didn't.

A knock sounded on the door, and Mrs. Barnett answered the door and was handed a slip of paper. She nodded, as she turned to the class.

"Class, it seems like we're getting a new student today, please welcome him. Come on in." She called, and the kid walked in.

He was tall, with curly hair, sharp brown eyes, and dark shirt and jeans. He also wore a small smirk. He looked around the room at the other students.

"Well introduce yourself."

"My name is Jess, I come from New York." He said, and looked to the teacher. "Anything else?"

"No," the teacher said awkwardly.

"Okay, where can I sit?" Jess asked.

"Um," The teacher looked around the room and spotted a seat next to Casey. "Theres a seat right next to the girl in the back you can have that one."

"Thanks." He made his way to the desk and sat down and sighed. He turned his attention to Casey and look at the picture she was drawing. "Cool picture."

Startled, Casey closed the book to hide it and looked at the boy who had spoken. She took in his features. He was very good looking and something about him that she kind of liked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Jess." He whispered.

"I'm Casey," She whispered back as the teacher began teaching again.

"Where you from?" Casey asked.

"New York," He answered.

"Cool, my dad lives there." Casey smiled, she looked down on his arm and noticed a tattoo. She had the same on her shoulder. "Thats pretty cool."

Jess' eye followed her gaze and subconsciously pulled his sleeve down to cover it. When she realized he was a werewolf too, not that he told her but she got that feeling. "Its okay." She assured him and pulled her shirt down to show her tattoo to him.

"Hey thats cool, wait your a--," He began to say but shut cut him off.

"Sh! Yes," She nodded.

Jess looked at her as it sank in and smiled. "Thats pretty cool."

"Yeah it is I love it." Casey beamed.

"Me too."Jess smirked.

"You know the full moon is in two days right?" She asked him

"Of course." He answered.

"Excuse me!" The teacher asked, she had come back to their seats. "It would be nice if you two would join the class, and if its more important than class why don't you share with the rest of us?"

"Oh, um,-----," Casey began.

"Its nothing, she was just introducing herself to me."Jess lied.

(Alright, I'm making them where they can hear each other thoughts. The thoughts are italics)

"_You didn't have to do that," Casey said_

"_Its fine." Jess answered. "So want to hang out on the full moon."_

"_Sure, its would be nice for once if I had someone to hang out with." Casey passed on._

"_Yeah I know what you mean, so meet me 6 pm sharp." Jess suggested._

"_Alright." Casey answered._

They looked at each other and smiled secretly at one another, with that the bell rang. She got her stuff and started for the door but Derek stuck his leg out in front of her making her fall, but Jess grabbed her harm to prevent her from falling.

"You okay?" He asked.

Casey nodded.

"Hey dude, I'll warn you the girls a ditz and a nerd, come hang with us and be cool." Derek smirked at Casey. "You don't have to be tortured her."

"No thanks. I think torture as being around people who think their cool but aren't actually cool." Jess smirked.

Derek glared at him and left the classroom. Casey sighed and turned to Jess I'm sorry about him."

"Don't be. Let me guess he thinks he's most popular." Jess laughed

"Yeah, pretty much and not to mention he's my stepbrother." Casey looked at him.

"Really...I am so sorry." Jess shook his head. "If he were my brother, I think I would beat the shit out of him."

"Yeah, well I just let it go and go running." Casey told him.

"Now tell me is the cafeteria food bad?" Jess asked


	5. Fights and breakfast

That night Casey sat at her desk in the room working on the English paper that was due next week, but the assignment was not the thing on her mind. It was that new kid from New York. They had fun today, walking the halls together, having someone other the Emily to talk to. Casey sighed and looked to the calendar that was hanging on the wall above her computer.

Saturday.

Saturday was the day of the full moon, and Casey felt the energy inside her grow. On the week of the full moon the need to change becomes stronger everyday until the need to change becomes so powerful that they change. It take a werewolf sometime after being bitten or born to control the power. For Casey its easy for her to control, but sometimes around Derek she has to bit her lip or walk out of the room because of the threat of changing and exposing herself to the family

A knock came upon the door and Casey turned her head towards it.

"Come in." Casey said in a sigh.

"Hey honey I was wondering if you wanted to have ice cream with us?" Her mom offered with a smile.

Smiling back she shook her head as he denied the offer. "No thank you mom. I am kind of busy with this assignment."

"Okay sweetie, I will make sure there is enough for you to get some later on if you would like." Nora told her.

"That will be fine." Casey responded.

The door closed and Casey let out a big sigh of relief. Casey loved her mom but it was so awkward between them now. It was hard to talk to her now , ever since Nora married George their relationship had become strained. The attack had also caused stress between them as well. Nora didn't know the whole story.

Casey looked to the clock, on the screen it said 10:35 and she was pooped and she had an Algebra test in the morning. Casey got up from her chair, got her face wash and toothbrush and headed to the bathroom.

On her way there she barrowed in the Derek who seemingly was going to the same place. She hurried up her pace and the both of them ended up fighting to go through the open space.

"DEREK!" She screeched through her teeth, trying to get him out of the way.

"Move it retard, I need to piss." Derek grumped.

"So, I was first you idiot!" She bounced back.

"Oh well miss priss, you just going to have to wait." Derek tossed to her.

Casey felt her anger began to grow to a dangerous level. She would like nothing better then to beat his ass. With her strength she would have him in a ball on the floor crying for his dad.

Casey bumped hard in to Derek making him to loose his footing and to fall to the floor,

She smirked. "And you think I am weak." As she stepped in the bathroom and closed the door on his shocked face.

--

The next morning Casey awoke to the sound of her alarm. She sat up as stretched out the bunched up muscles after a long night of sleep. It was Friday and her power was almost full. She decided to run an extra mile this morning to have extra hold of that power.

Casey went over to her closet to pull out her clothes for this morning and her purple track suit for the run she was about endure. She like to get up earlier than the rest of the family and to avoid awkward questions.

Once she was dressed, Casey quietly made her way downstairs and out the door with out a sound. It was in the middle of October and in Canada it gets chilly around this time. She shivered as the cold air blew across her face and she step out on her lawn and she was of on a 6 mile run.

--

Casey rounded the corner as she made her way back to the house. She was running a bit late and she cursed at herself for it. She wanted be back at a certain time so she could go over her notes for the test.

She ran up the drive way stopping shortly before the steps. Casey bent over, with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong with you?" a sudden voice asked behind her making her jump.

It was Jess, leaning up against tree staring her way.

"Oh its you. What are you doing this way?" Casey asked

"I live down the street from you, I saw you running by earlier." Jess smirked.

"I see." She said.

"So want to walk to school together?" Jess asked.

"Sure, let me get my books really quick. Would you like to come in? it's a bit nippy out." Casey asked.

"Sure, it gets a lot colder here than New York." Jess walked up to her as she opened door to let him in.

"Have a seat and I will be right down." Casey smiled.

"Okay," Jess agreed and sat on the couch as Casey ran downstairs.

--

Upstairs Casey was getting dressed as quickly as possible and trying to get her heartbeat to slow down. (No this is not a Dasey.) For some reason seeing Jess this morning spiked her heart beat. She shook her head at the thoughts in her head.

After running a quick brush through her hair, Casey grabbed her books and hurried down the stairs.

"Alright, I am ready." Casey announced as she hit the final step.

"Hey Case, want some breakfast before you go?" Her step dad shouted from the kitchen where he was making his famous egg hash.

"No thanks." She shouted back as she and Jess went out the door.

"What no breakfast?" Jess asked.

"No. What he was making is usually nasty." Casey told him.

"Yeah but you need to eat." Jess said looking at his watch. " We still have time lets go to that diner on the way to school, I will buy."

"Oh no you don't need that" She tried to refused as she did so her stomach let out a huge growl making her blush.

Jess chuckled and threw his arm her shoulder pulling her in the direction they need to go. "That's what I thought."

One the way to the diner they talked about everything that came to their minds. Jess held the door open for Casey to walk through the were met by a waitress taking them to their seats.

"Hi, I am Candy and I will be you waitress today. How 'bout I start you off with drinks." The waitress asked with a kind smiles.

"I will have some coffee with half and half." Jess told the waitress.

"And you my dear?" Candy asked Casey as she wrote on her tab.

"Orange juice with no pulp." She said.

"Okie dokie, I will bring those as you decide on what you want to eat." She said as she left the table.

"So what's good here?" Jess asked as he looked at the menu.

"The stuff French toast is pretty good. My favorite is the cheese omelet with bacon." Casey told him.

"Ooo that sounds real good, but I was won by the stuffed French toast." Jess said.

"Alright here are drinks. A coffee with half and half and a orange juice with no pulp. Now are we ready to order?" Candy asked.

"Yes, I will have the French toast with bacon on the side." Jess said.

"Your in luck its our morning special so you get it for half the price." Candy said. "And you"

"The cheese omelet with bacon." Casey smiled.

"Alright it will be out shortly." Candy went off to give the chef their orders.

"So do you miss New York?" Casey asked Jess.

"Yeah, its home." Jess smiled.

"I know, I miss it as well. I love the skating rink in the winter." Casey told him.

"Yeah it was great." He nodded in agreement. "So what do you have going on today?"

"I have a test in math that about it." She answered.

"What do you have going on tonight?" Jess asked.

"Oh nothing just staying at home with the family." Casey sighed at the thought.

"Why the sigh?" Jess asked as he picked up her distressed signal.

"Its just so awkward at home." Casey told him.

"Yeah, I understand that very well." he said.

The waitress brought them their food and they had to eat quickly so the could beat the tardy bell. While Jess went to pay the check, Casey got up and as she did so she ended up bumping in a middle aged man.

"Oh excuse me sir." She smiled.

"Watch where you are going you silly girl." The man said.

"I said excuse me," She tossed back haughtily. He grumped and hurried past her, bumping in to her on the way.

"What an ass." She says out loud.

"Who?" Jess asked as he walked back to her.

"That guy," Casey said turned around to point him out, but no body was there except families eating breakfast. " Or not." She blushed as Jess looked at her weirdly.

"Okay, lets go." Jess said to her and the headed to school.

Well that is the end of this chapter.

The run I really didn't have nothing to put for it so I rushed through it.

Well we have a villain I need a name give me a nice name idea for the guys.

And things between Jess and Casey are heating up. I am a Dasey fan, but I thought this would be different

Enjoy and review.

Luvergirl!


	6. Conflict in the Hallways

Chapter Six

Casey sat in class after her math class, she was pretty sure that she did a good job on it. There were a few questions on there that puzzled her, but she managed to get through her. She felt a shiver down her back and it was not a good one either. There was a knock on the door, causing the teacher, Mrs. Grissom to stop her from grading her papers. After a few minutes she came back in with an announcement.

"Class, we have a new student today. Let welcome him." She called out for the student to come in. He was tall with short black hair. On his face he had a visible scar above his eyebrow. He had brown eyes and was fair skinned. He wore dark pants with a red polo shirt. "Please tell us about you," Mrs. Grissom said.

There was something about him that she did not like, and when he spoke it proved her right.

"Hey there," He spoke silkily. "My name is Jimmie Carson; I am from Miami, FL. I moved here because I am an army brat, so I move a lot. My favorite place has been Hawaii. My favorite thing to do is workout." He said dreamily, making a lot of the girls in the class sigh.

'Yuck,' Casey thought to herself. He was not even that cute. The bell rang signaling class was over and time to move on to her next class. Casey got out of the room quickly because that room was getting colder and colder. She was on her way to her locker when she felt someone trip her.

Casey looked up at perpetrator who tripped her thinking it was Derek. She was wrong, it was that Jimmie guy from her class. He bent down and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Ah!" She cried out. "Who do you think you are?"

"Stay out of my way…nerd."He said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever." She scoffed at the guy. Derek saw the commotion and made his way over to his step sister.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Derek demanded. He was the only one that could pick on Casey.

The guy glared at Derek for interrupting them but decided to deal with Casey later.

"I'll be back for you…..Bitch." He spoke low so only she could hear and left. Casey remained on the floor not looking at anyone, because her eyes had begun to glow from her building anger at Jimmie. He knew, but he was also bad news. Derek held out an hand to help Casey up, which she gratefully accepted.

"What was that all about Case?" He said looking at her.

"I have no idea," Casey said truthfully. "He is a new kid."

"I see. Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I got to get to Mrs. Browns class, you know how she is with being on time." Casey said. She could not wait to get to that class. Jess was in there, and she wanted to talk to him about Jimmie. She said goodbye to Derek and made her way to class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I know this was a short chapter, but I will make up for it next chapter I promise. I hope you enjoy this one.

Thanks for your support.

Luvergirlgranger.


End file.
